The dual mode product has an imager having a locate mode and a react mode. The locate mode detects a locator. A code region corresponds to the locator. Data is located in the code region. The react mode is caused by the locate mode to select light from the code region over light not from the code region. The react mode outputs a signal representing the data.
The dual mode product helps solve problems with locating and reacting to data sources in complex, changing environments. Because the react mode can ignore everything in the field of view except the code region, and because the output signal from the react mode can represent code without forming an image of the code, the dual mode product provides a low data processing burden solution to the problems.
For example, a locator can be two bands on a tag which retro reflect infrared light. The retro-reflected light is detected by the locate mode. The corresponding code region is the region on the tag between the two retro-reflecting bands. A code can be a particular sequence of color bands in this space. The react mode detects the sequence of color bands and outputs a signal representing the code.
The dual mode product can be used with the multi-source, multi-imager, multi-use product described in U.S. provisional application No. 60/256,086 and in PCT patent application US/PCT/US00/00000. Examples here of using the dual mode product with this multi-use product are illustrative only. The dual mode product has many applications and is thus independent of any specific application.
In one example of use, tags can be connected to each container in a pharmacy, with a code region of each tag containing data which identifies the corresponding pharmacy container. Signals output by dual mode product can cause an information system to register the specific location of each specific pharmacy container at all times.
In a second example, a tag can be connected to a robot, with a code region on the tag containing data identifying the robot. Signals from the dual mode product can cause the information system to guide the robot through a complex, changing environment, for example to fetch a specific pharmacy container.
In a third example, a tag with a code region can be moved by a person, with the positions of the code region in the field of view being data. Signals from the dual mode product can cause functioning of a cursor in a computer display corresponding to the functioning caused by a computer mouse or equivalent input device.
In a fourth example, a tag can have a code region containing data instructing imagers to detect things such as the length of indicating fluid in a thermometer and such as the volume of material poured from a pharmacy container. Signals from the dual mode product can cause an information system to control heat flow to keep the temperature at a preset value and to stop flow of material from a pharmacy container after a preset volume has poured.
The invention provides progress over prior art shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,700 by Honey Jun. 15, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,441 by Stuart Mar. 12, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,050 by Sauermann Jul. 4, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,233 by Bein October 11, 1977.